Savior
by dartboi
Summary: Cyrus di Pirlo takes a job at a local pizzeria joint as a night guard. However, the role he takes on is a lot larger than he first believes. Can Cyrus help end the misery of the four animatronics in the pizzeria?
1. Hell Hole

Misunderstanding

Cyrus de Pirlo approached the building ahead of him with a scowl set upon his face. His jade eyes seemed to glare at the entire building structure with malice. "I can't believe I had to get a job at this shithole…" The nineteen year old muttered quietly to himself, running a hand through his curly chocolate locks and pinning them back and out of his face. "Fucking Angelo gets to work at some fancy four-star restaurant; while I am stuck on the night shift in some stupid pizzeria…I have better things to do with my time. Not like anyone is going to break into this joint, looks like no one has taken care of it or touched it since the 18th century…"

Along with that, he would be stuck alone with a group of animatronics. Moreover, if there was one thing Cyrus hated more than his brother Angelo, it was animatronics. In addition, they did not have a very friendly reputation after the Bite of '87…He peeled the doors of the establishment open and stepped inside with a sigh. He roamed around the place for a moment before his shift truly started. He saw the three main attractions set upon the main stage.

"Jesus…What do kids do to you?" He asked to no one as he noted the damage upon each animatronic. "No wonder one of you bit the little shits…If I kid maimed me like this I would try to kill them to…" Cyrus retorted to his own comment with a smirk before turning away and roaming towards pirate cove. "There was a fourth one if I recall…" He spoke aloud, ignoring the sign in front of it. He peeled the curtain away and stared down at the fox lying upon the ground with a look of slight pity. "Christ…And I thought the others looked bad…"

After inspecting the area around, Cyrus moved towards his 'office', though it was more like a cubicle. He plopped down into the falling apart leather chair. "How broke is this place…Can't maintain your animatronics or have a decent chair." He stated bitterly, his Italian accent coming through as he tried to get comfortable. "Probably use cardboard for pizza crust." Was the sarcastic statement he made as he leaned back, watching as the clock shifted a little past 12 o'clock.

All was quiet and Cyrus began to grow accustomed to it. Everything was as it should be, and it would stay that way. "The place may be shit but the pay is good and easy…Take that one Angelo." He stated with a smirk as he stared up at the ceiling, taking joy in the fact he had an undemanding job while his brother was slaving over a hot stove. What an idiot, he totally got the better deal-

The ring of the phone cut off his thoughts of supremacy, and before he could even reach for it a message came over the answering machine. "**Hello, hello? Uh, I wanted to record a message for you to help you get settled in on your first night. Um, I actually worked in that office before you. I am finishing up my last week now, as a matter of fact. So, I know it can be a bit overwhelming, but I'm here to tell you there's nothing to worry about. Uh, you will do fine. So, let us just focus on getting you through your first week. Okay?**"

"I'm not slow…This job doesn't require a college degree to do…" Cyrus muttered, rising his brow. What was this guy getting at? All he had to do was make sure nobody broke into the damn place… "**Uh, let's see, first there's an introductory greeting from the company that I'm supposed to read. Uh, it is kind of a legal thing, you know. Um, "Welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. A magical place for kids and grown-ups alike, where fantasy and fun come to life. Fazbear Entertainment is not responsible for damage to property or person. Upon discovering that damage or death has occurred, a missing person report will be filed within 90 days, or as soon property and premises have been thoroughly cleaned and bleached, and the carpets have been replaced**."

Cyrus sighed and shook his head. This message was utterly pointless and he moved to go and cut it off, but the words that came next stopped him cold. "**Blah blah blah, now that might sound bad, I know, but there's really nothing to worry about. Uh, the animatronic characters here do get a bit quirky at night, but do I blame them? No. If I were forced to sing those same stupid songs for twenty years and I never got a bath? I'd probably be a bit irritable at night too. So, remember, these characters hold a special place in the hearts of children and we need to show them a little respect, right? Okay**." "What the fuck do you mean quirky…" Cyrus whispered, freezing up a bit as his eyes twitched.

"**So, just be aware, the characters do tend to wander a bit. Uh, they are left in some kind of free roaming mode at night. Uh...Something about their servos locking up if they get turned off for too long. Uh, they used to be allowed to walk around during the day too. Then there was The Bite of '87. Yeah. I-It's amazing that the human body can live without the frontal lobe, you know?**" Cyrus felt his heart skip a beat or two as he slowly stood up from his chair. The fucking _moved_? No way, he was done. He was not about this life and he would rather live in a box then spend six hours in his worst nightmare.

Cyrus didn't bother listening to the rest of the message and went exited his 'office' from the right and stepped into the hallway. He planned to make a mad dash for the exit; however, there was a problem. A big, yellow, animatronic, problem. Chica stood there at the end of the hallway, her jaw slightly unhinged and her crystal blue eyes practically staring right through the male. Suddenly, the bib with 'Let's eat!" on it seemed far more menacing...Cyrus felt like he wanted to vomit as he slowly took a step backward. "F-Fuck…What the hell are you!?" He screamed. Chica did not respond and only began to go forward very slowly.

Cyrus did not hesitate to dash back into the office he had and slam the metal door shut. He wanted to cry. Oh dear god, what was this hell hole!? He turned to the other door and instinctively slammed it shut. He backed away from them both and slowly slumped down onto the ground and buried his face into his hands as he began to hear banging upon both doors. "I am going to die here…"


	2. Capture & Escape

The banging never relented for a moment. It became almost rhythmic. One knock from the left, then one from the right, and repeat. He was not sure at first who was to the left and had no real desire to check. Cyrus swallowed and bit his inner cheek. This was maddening...He wasn't exactly all clear on how the whole power situation worked but he knew he wasn't going to last very long with the doors closed for as long as they had been. "Can you please go fuck off!?" He yelled as loud as he could, trying to control his violent trembling. His attempts to do so were cut off when he heard a girlish giggling coming from behind the right door. Cyrus' eyes flicked to the door as he let out a snarl. He felt like a cornered rat. And he was about to do what cornered rats did. Lash out.

He was up suddenly and stomped to the door and began to pound upon it, breaking up the rhythm between the two doors. "Ciao! You think this is funny!? Vaffanculo! (Italian for fuck you.) Go eat some pizza or anything you freak! Just let me the hell out of here! No one is breaking into this joint with you hell spawn in here!" The banging stopped for a moment and then suddenly the bangs became heavier and more forceful, shaking the metallic doors and even the ground. Cyrus gulped as he cursed his Italian anger getting the better of him as he backed away.

Then, bad turned to absolutely terrible. The power gave out suddenly, as the lights dimmed for a moment then went out entirely. Cyrus felt his heart almost give out as he pinned himself against the back wall of the room. He felt his heart began to beat like an engine as he watched two figures enter the room and slowly turn to him. Cyrus found no words to say as he felt his entire body begin to tremble worse than before. Of all the ways he expected to die, by the hand of an animatronic chicken was not one. And if he wasn't mistaken, Bonnie was the one coming from the left.

His eyes adjusted very quickly to the dark, he could see Chica and Bonnie staring him down, their jaws slightly unhinged. Cyrus opened his mouth but before a word could even be uttered, everything went black and he collapsed.

…

"I still say we shove him into the exoskeleton." "No, we all know that he is a human. Animatronics do not _faint_. Besides, he might be useful." "Aye, Freddy has a point lassie. If we play our cards right, we might be able to make the lad help us out." "I know he is a human. I am not delusional. The point I am trying to make is that you all are assuming he will help a group of possessed animatronics." There was an eerie silence before another voice chimed in. "We can just use that as a threat to get him to comply?" There was an annoyed sigh from the feminine voice. "Then he will agree as long as he is here. However, once he leaves he will not be coming back. We all know this!"

Cyrus listened to the conversation taking place, as he drifted in and out of consciousness. Within time, his eyes slowly peeled open as he stared up ahead at the ceiling. He was…alive? He did not dare move, and remained as still as a brick. Without moving his head, he shifted his stare to the side. Chica, Freddy, Bonny, and Foxy all stood in a semi-circle with their backs to him while discussing him and what they planned to do with him. Cyrus felt his breath silently hitched as he slowly sat up, and moved to his feet while being as quiet as possible.

He did not care what their plans for him were. He was going to get out…Cyrus wanted no part of whatever these animatronic hell spawn were planning. He was not too far from the exit, and if he was quiet, he could easily get close enough to get the fuck out…There was a part of him that wanted to find out what was going on and speak to them. A part of him that wanted to understand. However, there was also a part of him that wanted to just leave and forget this entire night. In the end, that was the side that won. Those things were not human…Or at least he did not think so. In addition, the talk of shoving him into an exoskeleton was very unnerving; he would prefer not getting crammed into a suit full of metal and wires against his will…

He glanced at the path that lead to the exit, it was completely clear. He began to sneak away, keeping an eye on them and where he was walking to make sure he did not bump into anything. They just continued to debate with one another about what course of action to take. He was almost expected something like in the movies where he would step on something and draw their attention but thanks to his sharp alertness, it did not happen. He was roughly five feet from the door, covered in the moonlight the window of the door let in. The animatronics had yet to notice.

He could have left…Without a word or utterance and left this place behind forever and find a job elsewhere. However, curiosity overcame him still and mustering all of his courage, he spoke up. "Um…Hey!" The animatronics whirled around from their spots to see Cyrus not in the place which they had left him. Freddy took a step forward and Cyrus took a step back. "Hey! One more step and I will leave here and never be back! You stay there…and I stay here. Got it?" He took the silence as confirmation. Cyrus waved his finger in the air.

"I don't know what the flying fuck you…things are. Nevertheless, I am willing to talk. Tomorrow. In the morning. With witnesses. Not at night when you are trying to shove me into an exoskeleton..." He stated dryly, his legs shaking as he almost wanted to melt under the eight eyes staring him down. He watched as Freddy slowly put his hands into the air. "That is…fine. Just know that we don't want to shove you in an exoskeleton…As long as you help us, we won't hurt you-"

Cyrus narrowed his eyes and took a step closer to the door so that his hand could touch the handle. "That sounds like a threat, ya know? Keep in mind; I do not have to help you. You are not going to hurt me regardless…" Though Freddy's facial expression was the same the tone of his voice was that of askance. "We get it, we get it…We won't harm you. We just want you to help us…Please." Foxy spoke up next. "Aye, it is true. We do not want to kill you. You are more useful alive than dead, truth be told."

"That's a bit cold…" Cyrus muttered with a frown as he straightened up and turned his gaze to Chica and Bonny, changing topics. "Can I ask why in the hell you both didn't speak earlier? Pulling the mime routine was terrifying, I nearly had heart failure." Chica stared at me for a few moments before speaking. "So, you are saying if a talking animatronic confronted you then you would have actually listened." Fair point. Cyrus bit his inner cheek as he pushed the door open and began to exit. "Well…Then see you tomorrow morning…" He dashed out quickly, sprinting through the parking lot towards his home.

"Well that did not go as well as planned." Bonny stated flatly, as Freddy sighed. "You really had to scare the kid didn't you?" "We don't get a lot of fun around here. Singing the same songs every day is boring and monotonous. Scaring some little Italian boy was a nice change of pace." Foxy interjected in the conversation. "Oi, does he seem familiar? The curly brown hair pulled back…The olive complexion…Jade eyes…Foul mouth." "I thought I was the only one who thought so too…" Bonny stated as he moved next to Foxy. "Regardless, we may be able to finally be freed from these suits…I just hope he actually does come back." Foxy chuckled slightly, or at least as much an animatronic could chuckle. "He will…I can feel it in my gears."


End file.
